1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method that simplifies marine maintenance required for inboard motorboats. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for flushing the engine of a motorboat while the boat is out of the water. The device simulates the cooling water circulation conditions of a boat in the water and allows the operator to safely run the propulsion units for service and maintenance. The device utilizes a boat's coolant pump propulsion system to circulate fluids through the boat engine at proper flow rates and at acceptable pressure levels. A pressure release means within the device provides a further step to ensure that the pressure within the engine does not reach critical levels, which would cause engine damage. The invention operates in a variety of climates, however it is particularly useful in below freezing climates where winterization is crucial and necessary.
2. Background Art
Internal cleaning of a boat'inboard marine engine is imperative to extending the life the engine. Depending upon an individual's use of the boat, the engine may contain saltwater, sand, mud, alkalis and other debris that will corrode the engine if they are not properly removed. Typically, a cleaning process involves forcing clean or fresh water through the engine to flush out the saltwater and debris. This is accomplished by introducing a stream of water into the sea water inlet, which is in fluid connection with the boat's internal engine.
There are a number of different approaches to flushing fresh or clean water through an inboard motorboat engine when the boat is removed from the water. Some examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,208 to Culp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,377 to Saunders et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,482 to Hull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,265 to Gervais and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,494 to Fosmer.
Culp describes a "Y" valve that is attached and accessed inside the engine compartment. Flushing fluid is propelled through the engine by either water pressure or gravity. Such a system is inconveniently located and the pressure forcing fluids through the engine by such means is often either insufficient or excessive.
Saunders describes a conical member having a bendable double lip for handling attachment to different hull angles, and a T-shaped water supply conduit in connection with a water hose. The device has a height adjustable ground engaging tube that supports the device against a boat's hull. Water is forced through the engine by use of a pressurized water source. Such a system may lead to excessive pressure within the engine.
Hull describes a suction cup adapted to cover the intake port of a boat, a locking height adjustable handle that holds the suction cup against the port, and a conduit providing fluid connection between a water hose and the suction cup. Water is forced through the engine by use of a pressurized water source. Like the Saunders' device, pressure within the engine may reach excessive levels.
Fosmer describes a device that holds a pressurized water source to a boat's cooling water inlet in water tight contact. Like Saunders and Hull, pressure levels are not kept under control with such a system.
Gervais describes a conduit between a boat engine and a fluid supply. Cleansing fluid is supplied by a pressurized water source. A valve in the device controls the flow of water through the engine. A manual switch assembly of the device controls the valve and the starting of the boat's engine. While such a device includes a pressure lowering means, the system is complex and is subject to human error.
Thus, while these devices provide means of flushing the engine of a boat while the boat is out of the water, none of these devices adequately protects a boat's coolant circulation system during the process. Each device relies upon a pressurized water source to force water through the boat engine. However, if water pressure is not controlled and increases to excessive levels, the engine may be damaged. Internal damage and leaks become serious concerns, for example, if pressure levels exceed 20-30 psi. As stated above, Gervais addresses this pressure problem by use of a solenoid switched valve. However, such a device is complex and requires manual adjustment of the switch assembly to open and close the valve as one sees fit. Thus, human error becomes a problem if an individual makes mistakes, forgets, or improperly monitors and adjusts the valve. Hence, what is needed is a simple engine flushing device that is capable of self-adjusting to maintain a proper fluid flow and appropriate operating pressure.